batman_anarkyfandomcom-20200213-history
Basil Karlo
Basil Karlo '''is a former actor and currently a criminal. He was vengeful at all his former co-stars and his boss for firing him and cutting his biggest move role. Eventually he got involved with the criminal underworld and later came across Barbara Kean. She gave him a serum that transformed and mutated his body and cells into a giant clay monster that could shift into any form. He began calling him '''Clayface and was known in Gotham to be the first villain that Batman faced. However, he was defeated and all the pieces of clay from his body were separated, disallowing him from taking his true from. He is currently locked in Arkham Asylum. Biography Early Life At some point in his adult life, Basil became an actor and was well known in Gotham and Metropolis. Life of Crime When Basil was cast in a movie that would make him a household name around the world, the director cut him out of it and hired a new actor, enraged, Basil quit. Later Basil began to attempt to rob banks and get well known as a famous criminal instead. However, this wasn't enough for him and he knew he had to somehow become something bigger. One night while sitting in The Stacked Deck, Basil was confronted by Barbara Kean, she gave him a serum that she claimed would make him into the monster he was aspiring to be and he took it instantly. He then preceded to turn and mold into a giant monster, made of what seemed to be clay and he was happier than ever with his transformation. Becoming Clayface After training with his newfound abilities he tracked down each of his co-stars, killing them one by one. However, when on his way to murder his former boss, Bobby Young, Karlo was ambushed by the Batman who ended up saving Young and the two began to fight. Batman attempted to throw several batarangs at Karlo but they all stuck into his torso and were absorbed by him. However, when attempting to kill the Bat, Basil accidentally hit a water cooler, drenching the room and himself and revealed his weakness to Batman as he began to melt and lose his form until he managed to crawl out of a window and escape. Later, Lieutenant Sam Conahan was kidnapped and killed by Basil and he managed to shapeshift into him and sneak into the GCPD, where Bobby Young was being held for protection. He walked in without creating any suspicion and came across Young, shapeshifted back into his clay form and took him to the roof. He began to grow larger and latched onto the signal tower on top of the police department, gaining attention and attempting to get the Batman to fight him. Many helicopters began flying around the GCPD, including Vicki Vale's who came up with a name for Karlo which he like, Clayface. Eventually, Batman gets there and the final fight began. Clayface attempted a few swings at Batman as he was beginning to choke Bobby Young. Batman managed to use his grapple gun to save Young who was stabbed in the back by Basil and landed on the roof and was surrounded by cops who helped him inside. Batman then threw multiple tiny grenades at Clayface, who blew up and scattered all over the roof. Batman then ordered someone through his comms to fly the Batwing over the GCPD and when it did, a large amound of water began pouring down and melted all of Clayface's scattered parts. Batman was then able to gather the parts and separate them in tubes of water. He then left them on the roof for the GCPD and they were discovered by Jim Gordon, who didn't approve of vigilantes. Clayface's parts was then sent to Arkham Asylum. Personality When he was an actor, Basil was extremely cocky and was completely full of himself, even laughing at people who were much less fortunate than him who couldn't afford a house. When he became Clayface, Basil obtained a very bad temper and had a complete disregard for human life and was willing to kill anyone who got in his way on his mission to kill everyone who had wronged him. Powers and Abilities Powers * 'Meta-Human Physiology: '''After consuming the serum that was given to him by Barbara Kean, Basil was given the meta-human gene and it instantly activated, giving him a contorted appearance and allowing access to his powers. ** '''Clay Form: '''After taking the serum, Basil's cells were completely contorted and transformed into a clay-like substance. *** '''Elasticity: '''His cells are also able to stretch beyond the limit a normal human can and can contort his body into any state he wishes. *** '''Shapeshifting: '''Basil's powers allow him to transform his body and cells into any person that he can think of. He can activate this ability at will and can even mimic someone's voice. *** '''Weapon-Creating: '''Thanks to his elasticity, Basil can shapeshift his hands into any weapon he wishes, changing his hand into an axe attempting to kill Batman. Abilties * '''Expert in hand-to-hand combat: '''Basil was able to efficently take out a room of officers, with some of them even attempting to fight back. Also while imitating a cop, Basil was able to successfully engage in a fight with another officer and come out on top. Weaknesses * '''Water: '''When exposed to water, Basil's body begins to melt and turn into a liquid-like state and being unable to form again. Appearances ''Batman: Anarky Season 1 * "Pilot" * "Hey, Diddle Diddle" (mentioned) * "Die One, Die All" (indirectly mentioned) Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth-1 Category:Meta-Humans Category:Villains Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates